Combines are large self-propelled vehicles used for harvesting and threshing agricultural crop in the field. A harvesting head is typically disposed across the front of the combine vehicle supported on a feederhouse. This harvesting head is configured to cut and convey the crop into the combine vehicle itself where it is threshed, separated, and cleaned.
Traditional harvesting heads included an elongate rigid frame to which harvesting implements are added such as cutter bars, row units, reciprocating knife assemblies, augers, reels, and endless belt conveyors. One such type of harvesting head is called a “draper platform” or “draper”.
Draper platforms have an elongate frame on which are mounted left and right side endless belt conveyors mounted immediately behind a reciprocating knife. These endless conveyors convey cut crop material inward to a center portion of the draper platform, depositing them on a center conveyor that moves the cut crop material rearward. The center conveyor carries the material to and through an aperture at the rear of the draper platform frame, where it is deposited in an elevating conveyor called a feederhouse, which carries the cut crop material into the combine vehicle for threshing, separating and cleaning.
The belts on the center conveyor are typically formed of an elongate fabric belt having a plurality of lugs mounted thereon. As manufactured, these belts are flat, and not endless. The belts do have fittings disposed on opposing ends of the belt that permit the ends of the belt to be attached to each other to form an endless belt—e.g. a loop of fabric—once the belt is looped around the conveyor rollers and the free ends of the belt are brought together.
To do this, the existing damaged endless belt must be cut apart across its width or the conveyor belt fasteners removed, and then the entire length of the belt must be worked out around the rollers that support the center conveyor belt.
Once the damaged belt is removed, the new belt, also in flat form, must be drawn around and underneath the drive and idler rollers that support the belt, the free ends of the new belt must be pulled together, and then bolts and metal bars must be used to attach the loose ends together to form the endless belt (i.e. the loop).
This problem is further complicated by the need to work around the two side conveyors. The side conveyors extend over the top of the endless belt of the center conveyor thus making it even more difficult to insert the new belt.
The problem to be solved is that of providing a center conveyor that permits the quick replacement of the endless belt of the center conveyor when the endless belt needs replacement.
This problem is solved by the arrangement described in claim 1 (as filed) and by the method described in claim 8 (as filed). Further advantages are provided by additional claims that are dependent upon claim 1.